World On Fire
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Elena gets shown the future, she finds out just how Klaus' plans end... Future!Fic with dark themes and everything hybrid related and bloody! And some Klaus ruling the world. R&R?


**World On Fire**

**x**

The day Elena had the vision started out completely and utterly normal

Well, if you could call being a doppleganger normal.

She was walking through the Grill with Bonnie, talking about something normal for the first time in months. Something that didn't relate to the destruction that was going on around them. AKA Klaus and his army of hybrids.

Bonnie was the first to notice as Elenas voice slurred a little, and she looked around to see her friend rubbing her head a little, then sigh, shaking it. "I'm tired. I must be."

The pair continued and sat down on the seats, ordering a coffee each.

_"Elena?"_

Bonnie had just noticed her friend had frozen, but then she shook her head once more and chuckled. "I'm fine Bonnie." But at that moment, she grabbed her head, letting out a yell that made Bonnie almost drop her coffee, then dash around, grabbing Elena before she fell off the chair.

The room was silent, but then Jeremy walked from the storeroom, then his eyes widened. "Elena-!" He almost yelled, and Matt followed suit.

Matt dashed over last, and Jeremy took his sisters face in his hands, but the girls eyes were fixed on something behind them.

"Wha-? Who is that?" Elena muttered, and the trio turned, but saw nothing.

But to Elena, she was staring at a tall figure with long brown-blonde hair and dark eyes. Almost like a lionesses. She was dressed in something that would have been fashionable a thousand years ago.

Elena blinked, then the woman was gone.

Bonnie and the boys didn't have a clue, and everytime they looked at where Elena was staring, they saw nothing.

Later that night, Elena was sat in her room alone, diary open in her lap, the page blank and pen loose in her hand.

She paused for a moment, then sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

_"Hello Elena."_

That unfamiliar voice made her freeze once more, then she opened her eyes, gasping quietly and backing up as she spied the woman once more, and Elena demanded.

"Who are you?"

The woman was silent, then chuckled. "Isn't my attire answer enough?"

Elena didn't say anything, then bit her lip a little. "I don't know..."

"My name is Esther." The woman said, and Elena recognized that name a little, then muttered. "You're Klaus' mother."

Esther nodded. "I am."

Elena knew that what she was facing was a ghost, but still-

What did this ancient witch want-?

"Why are you here?" Elena asked, getting to her feet, and Esther just said. "My husband failed to stop Niklaus."

Elena nodded. "Mikael was killed. Klaus stabbed him."

"You have to make more of an effort. My son... must die." Esther said, and Elena couldn't help but notice the regret in her voice. Maybe she did love her son after all... but she had no choice. He'd turned into a monster.

"More of an effort-?" Elena laughed weakly, shaking her head. "What do you think we've been doing? He's impossible to kill! He can't _be _killed-!"

Esther didn't say anything for a start, then just said. "Then you need to see what happens."

Elena didn't understand, then Esther sighed. "It's the only way."

"Wha-?" Elena started, but then gasped quietly, grabbing her head as Esther stared, and she sat down, gasping again. "What are you... doing to me-?"

_"Showing you."_

Elena felt her eyelids droop, then she collapsed onto her back, everything going black...

When Elena was found by Damon, she just wouldn't wake up.

She was eventually rolled into hospital where they announced she was in a deep coma.

With no explanation.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Bonnie asked the doctor who then sighed. "That all depends on her. If she wants to wake up... can't you see? She's locked in another world."

"Another... world-?"

"Look how her eyes are moving under her lids. She's... dreaming you could say."

_"But dreaming about what-?"_

**-WORLDONFIRE-**

To answer Bonnies question, Elena woke up in the middle of a field on her own. She scrambled to her feet, heart racing against her chest.

Where the hell was she-?

As fast as she could, she yanked out her phone to find no signal whatsoever.

Now she looked around- it really was a field, and she was in her black jeans and blue top, complete with black jacket. Just how she'd gotten ready for bed. Or at least, just before.

"Hello-!" She called, wondering why she could smell smoke.

There was nothing for it- she started forwards towards the smoke, knowing that there was usually people where fire was.

For ages she walked, wondering why it was so quiet. No birds in the trees singing, no animals...

Something was wrong.

When Elena did find civilization...

It wasn't what she was expecting...

As she reached the peak of the hill, she stared over a town that she knew well- Mystic Falls. Only...

It wasn't how she left it.

Elena gasped in horror as she stared at the town- it was partially on fire, almost... it was just a wreck.

She ran forwards and into town now, staring around.

What had happened-?

Most of the buildings were burnt out shells, some half knocked down with their blackened rubble all over the road. The Grill as she passed it was on fire.

Elena felt the heat, then backed up, almost colliding into a blackened car, gasping a little.

But now she turned and just ran once more, heading towards the first place that popped into her head, yelling. "Damon!" For a little while she ran, but then stopped dead, almost falling over in horror as she faced the Salvatore Boarding House.

It was gone. Quite literally.

All that remained was a massive mound of burned and blackened stone and rubble.

Tears sprang to Elenas eyes as she looked around, yelling. "Damon! Anyone-!"

There was no answer, and she felt herself sit down on the steps of the place, the only thing left of the house.

Elena got up though now, then returned into town, trying to find out just what had happened.

For a while she looked, then found a newspaper, gasping at the date-

December 12th 2016.

2016.

Oh god... five years into the future-? This wasn't... happening-!

Elena then froze as she saw a familiar figure on the front page, then unfurled it to see-

_'Vampires- fact or fiction?'_

From what Elena had read, she soon understood that Klaus had the world leaders killed... giving him total power across the planet.

Klaus... ruled the world-?

Now this really, truly wasn't possible...

Elena threw the paper down, shaking her head, looking around, thinking. Then she remembered the witches words-

_You need to see this for yourself._

Was that what the witch had meant-? Show her the future, get her even more motivated to kill the hybrid that now had total power-?

Where was everyone-?

And more importantly...

Had anyone survived.

**Trying something completely new:) just a little introductory chapter for now, no pairings just yet anyway, and it's Klaus ruling the world;D it's gonna be dark, very bloody and more than a bit sexy! Much darker than my usual fics! Whay! Somehow, I'm not complaining lmao! Anyway, hope you like and drop a review:) thanks x Nic**


End file.
